The House of Demented Souls
by Milkshake gone bad
Summary: People talk about the Slytherin life. There wrong, even the great Mudblood Granger. We let them believe what they want. As long as our name isn’t jeopardized. OC POV first fic, please r
1. Chapter 1

People talk about the Slytherin life. There wrong, even the great Mudblood Granger. We let them believe what they want. As long as our name isn't jeopardized.

The Slytherins are just one big messed up group. I should know; I'm in it. Anyone put in this house has something wrong with them, physically or mentally, sometime both. We all know it. Secrets don't stay secrets long in my house, but what's said in the Slytherin common room stays there. We don't want our dirty laundry to stink up the school (other words gossip). I'll give my best friend Phoebe as an example. Phoebe's father rapes her. Her mother died when she was eight, and she was the next best thing. You'd be surprised about how many peoples problems are like hers are worse. Even I have my problems but I don't want to get into that right away.

"Jazz, look alive the bitch is walking over here." Draco whispered harshly. Sure enough McGonagall was walking towards me. I swear that women has it in for me!  
"Ms. Spark, I think you of all people should know how to transfigure a dark object into a random object."  
"Why would I know how to do that Professor?" I asked innocently.  
"Just because my parents got caught doing it when I was two, doesn't exactly help me now?" McGonagall looked put out.  
"Yes very well, I'll be back in a few behave your self." She directed at the Slytherins because the Gryfinndors could do no wrong. She was practically Snape in a dress.

Every thing was quite for a second and than that beautiful piece of work.  
"We all know that you do know how to disguise dark objects. So why don't you show us. Afraid Mother and Father would get mad." Granger spat.  
"Oh so the human bush talks! I though she was just here to waist space." Draco snickers.  
"What would you know Sparks? I get higher grades than you."  
"Because I don't care, I have the third highest grades, and while you work your ass off to get them, I barley do any work."  
"Yeah because your to busy whoring it up in the dungeons. Probably Slept with Snape to get that O."  
"Yeah, because everyone does what you do." The Slytherins were laughing or snickering. Granger was getting angry; I could here breathing in front of me (that's where she sat). I played with my silver ring. I used to wear it on my finger when I was little but now it's too small so it on my chain. I know it's fake. I just can't part with it. I'll never tell anybody where I got it.  
"At least I don't where a Cracker Jack ring!" Granger replied hotly. Draco got stiff. He new I liked it for some strange reason. Weasley looked at my neck. I could practically see his ears perk up.  
"For your info Afro Queen a Friend gave it to me along time ago." I spat.  
"You're the only person to have a problem with me… or my looks." I whispered harshly into her ear. She jumped. I guess she didn't think that I was that close.  
"Because everyone else is too scared to say anything to you!" Fro girl yelled. I smiled.  
"Conflict!" A dreamy voice screeched. We look over to see Luna. I raise an eyebrow. I like that girl.  
"'Ello Jazzy!"  
"Lunette." I'm the only person beside Ginny she calls buy there nickname, and Ginny and I both call her Lunette. Ginny is cool; after all she opened the Chamber. She's not as innocent as she let people believe. Tom only asked her. She did every thing her self. Tom only possessed her when the task was too difficult, or parsel-tounge witch ether Tom or I would help. We as the Slytherins adopted her as our own along with Luna, well because Luna has problems, and she makes us laugh, which is hard unless somebody is getting hurt, or along those lines. As soon as she came she was gone.

Weasley was still staring at my neck.  
"Stop gazing at my neck." I smirked at him.  
"You can do that after the honeymoon." He LAUGHED. I mean really laughed. I was trying to get him to blush and shy away, but to laugh!  
"Sorry, I don't think Malfoy's share."  
"Nobody was talking to you Potter!" I yelled. He blushed. YAY! At least I got somebody. Draco blushed, but he always dose after a comment about me like that. He used to have a huge crush on me last year, but it stop suddenly over they summer. You don't think it was because I made him soil himself with fright. Nah!

Ron glared at Potter.  
"Sorry mate, she's been taken since she was three." Draco looked at me. I shook my head no. And he let out a long breath.  
"I couldn't stand the summer with her. I don't know how anybody could marry her! She's frightening. A mini Bella….. OWW!" I elbowed him roughly.  
"See!" He said pointing at me.  
"Pure evil!"  
"I think I can handle her." Ron said smirking. Now it was me who blush.  
"No mate, she's too frisky. I'm rather good with evil." Potter wiggled his eye brows.  
"Human Bush, make them stop." Potter was freaking me out. She glared at the name.  
"Harry, Ron, friends don't let friends date evil scum bags."  
"What!" I screamed. I didn't give her a chance to say anything. I snatched her up by the back of her head. Put my mouth by her neck very clearly yet harshly said. "If I ever here you call anybody Scum I will rip your throat out with my bare teeth." I pushed her back in her seat.  
"Filth."

The rest of the week went by with out a problem. Picked on some first years, Longbottom, hung out with Slytherins, Ginny, Luna, and successfully passed every homework assignment without a sweat. I swear I woke up and found my charms essay done.


	2. Chapter 2

PAST

_+ Marylyn Goldwin gazed out of her tea room window. Molly Weasley, who was drinking tea right across from her brought her three year old son Ronald over To play with Her niece. My darling niece Jasmine was staying with her for the time being. Once her parents get out of Azkaban in two days. Marylyn was going to miss the little girl, she after all had been there a year. Ronald and Jasmine had really hit it off, they were best friends. They spent every day together. Marylyn and Molly watched the children under the willow tree. _

_

* * *

"__Jazzy, Why can you talk to snakes? My daddy says its not normal." A little red headed boy asked while playing with a small girls light blonde locks._

"_I donno, It has something to do with my mummy, Aunt Mary won't tell me anything else." She paused. "Draco's daddy said that I shouldn't be hanging out with poor muggle loving scum." her huge light caramel eyes looked into his chocolate brown eyes. " but I love you, and I'll never stop being your friend." She kissed him lightly on his cheek. _

_

* * *

__Molly and Marylyn awed. _

"_There so cute." Molly squealed. _

_Marylyn nodded. "yesterday Jasmine told me that Ronald asked Her to marry him. She even has a ring. A plain silver one." _

"_Yes he did, He told little Ginny when he thought nobody was there. He gave her the ring from the cracker jacks box." _

"_Yep. Its not the first one. She excepted. Young Draco asked her if she would have his babies." Marylyn paused. "I doubt that he knows what that means. Probably heard it from his father." Molly nodded. "Its real same she's leaving tomorrow."_

"_Mary they can't have her back! She'll become the very thing we all fear." Molly was crying. She was a very emotional person. "They mold her into the perfect killer!"_

"_Molly there her parents. They do love her. I don't think they have to try very hard to turn her into a killing machine." She sighed. "I caught her the other day trying do drown her Barbie's. She told me not to worry there just muggles."_

"_My daughter is quite the girl." a tall man with shaggy honey hair smirked as he held Jasmine in his arms. "Looks a lot like me wouldn't you say Sis?" His wife a beautiful brunette lady. With long brown hair it was split at the ends. _

_Marylyn couldn't help but wonder how they could still look great, coming straight from Azkaban. _

"_Why yes, Marcus the very image of you." _

"_Molly dear, your son is quite a handsome lad." Jasmine's mother flattened Ron's hair. _

"_Thank you Jewels. Well Ronald say your goodbyes." Molly waved goodbye. She put Jasmine in a big bear hug._

"_Molly, You smashing my insides." Jasmine chocked out. She smiled at the girl._

"_Bye Ron. I'll play with you tomorrow! Friends forever" Jasmine kissed his cheek. He Didn't think he'll see her again since she'll be moving with her parents. _

"_Forever." He gave her one last hug before he left._

"_Come on Jazzy lets go pack your dolls." Marylyn said._

"_No need to Aunt Mary!" Marylyn gave her a questioning look. "I burned them!" Jasmine said proudly. _

"_Why would you burn such expensive dolls?" Her mother asked angrily. That had been the only things they could give her beside clothes from prison. _

"_They were muggles." The little girls head dropped her light honey curls falling around her head. Her father picked her up beaming at her. She smiled. _

"_Did you save any?" Marylyn asked full of worry._

_Jasmine nodded. _

"_Princess." she pointed to a stuffed snake. "gush, the dragon Draco gave me, Darkness." She pointed to the doll that Bella bought her. She had black hair, pale skin, red eyes, and a black dress. Marylyn nodded._

_She watched Her brother and sister-n- law take the little girl away.+ _

* * *

PRESENT 

Molly listened as Hermoine told her what happened one day in class, Marylyn was over listening to. Her eyes were full of pain.

"I think the only people she's nice to are, Ginny, Luna, and Malfoy." Ginny walked in.

"Come of it Herms, even Ron said you started it." Hermoine huffed out of the Room with Ginny following.

"Mary, I told you her parents would turn her!" Molly sighed she new she was trying to when a losing battle Mary would probably say. 'She way always that way.' or something like that. Molly gave up. "Do you have a picture of Jasmine with you, I can't picture the little golden angel doing anything like that?"

Marylyn pulled out a recent picture that Marcus sent her. "She's just like her father!" Molly gasped. She compared a picture she had of Jasmine at three.

The three year old Jasmine was playing with Ron in the garden. Ron was tickling her, her shiny blonde hair slipping out of it ponytail, leafs were in both of there hairs. You could see and here the children in the picture laughing and smiling. Her big Carmel eyes shinned with happiness.

The sixteen year old Jasmine was standing next to her father. Yes she is quite the little Marcus, looks dead on him. Jasmine's hair a nice Honey color like her fathers, was down and a little wavy. Her eyes weren't so big anymore and they didn't hold the happiness of the other picture. Her eyes were held into a glare. She was hissing to the two snakes that were around her slender arms. Her father was looking down at her smiling. Jewel, her mother just looked into the picture.

"what's the snakes name?"

"Mercy, is the one with the diamonds collar, and Lucifer is the one with the spikes. Jasmine named them her self."

* * *

"Montana!" I yelled. In matter of seconds my house elf was there. "Why wasn't my dress laid out?" 

"Miss, Montana is sorry. Montana packed misses Christmas luggage." Montana stuttered.

"Why aren't you doing it now?" The house elf started to bang it head against the door. "Punish yourself later the dark lord wont wait!"

With a snap of his finger my dress was on, and my hair was done. "Get out of my site." I looked into my mirror. I was wearing a long tight black dress, it had a slit up to my knee, and thin straps. The dress hug my figure really well. My shoes where black high heels that tied under my knee, I needed all the height I could get. The house elf did quite the number on my hair. It down and in perfect curls. I added black eye liner and mascara and I was done.

"Jasmine, you mother won't be able to make it to the meeting!" Marcus called up the stares at me. Of course she wouldn't make it. She never dose. I walked down the stares with Lucifer wrapped around my neck (loosely) and Mercy my waist. Mercy and Lucifer are my pythons, I never go any where without them. "Wow honey you look beautiful."

I smiled "Thanks dad, I can't wait to meet the real dark lord." I already knew the teenage sprit of him. The dark lord has asked all of his followers to bring there children to meet him, He's in need for younger followers.

Father, Lucifer, Mercy and I took a port-key to the Malfoy's.

"Jasmine darling!" Narissa embraced me into a hug. "How's school, Draco told us about the Mud-blood thing that happened on the last day of before break." She smiled. My and Narissa get along grand, but me and Bellatrix partially share a mind.

"Schools doing well I guess, Did Draco tell you how he cried like a girl when I punched him?" Narissa shook her head. "Well he's about to." I made a fist and started to walk away. Lucius chuckled, he likes me to. His laughter stopped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I look up to see…..

Lord Voldemort.

"Now child that wont be necessary."

"Yes my Lord." Toms smirk disappeared and a frown found its way onto his pale face.

"No child, I have been told in your part of the chamber. I am also part of the reason you have the special gift with snakes." He motion towards Mercy and Lucifer. "So there will be no formalities between us. No need to bow at my feet." His voice was creepily calm, like Dumbledore's.

"So dose this mean I can't hit Draoc?" I asked slightly smirking. Tom cackled.

"Go right ahead ." and then he waved me off.

We were the first people there so I knew Draco would be doing the same thing I was doing. Lounging around to the last minute than making the house elf's do the work for him. What can I say, great minds think alike. The Malfoy mansion was a very beautiful place, a very dark king of beauty. Finally after climbing all those steps and the hallways I'm here. Without knocking I barged threw the door and threw myself on his bed. I was right as always. Draco was sitting on his bed eating chocolate frogs. He didn't even jump. It always happens when we have parties, Him doing it to me or me doing it to him, its just the way we role.

" You look nice." Draco said looking at my form in his bed.

"I know." I smirked. "I guess you look nice in your bath robe." I winked.

"We all know, you like it better when its off." He teased. Draco laid back so we were side by side. "Do you remember our first time?" He went into his dream world.

I don't think I could ever forget it. We were eleven or twelve,. I know a little young, but the moment was right and we were curious, very curious. Draco and I shared a lot of first with each other. This room was filled with memories along with my room. Our very first kiss was in the big black chair by the fire, Or first dance was in front of the bed to his parents wedding song, or first time and many times were in this bed. A million memories flashed threw my head.

"Yes, I remember." My voice must have brought him back into reality. Mercy and Lucifer left the room with just one hiss. I kissed Draco's bottom lip. "How could I forget?"

He smirked. "I hate you, I hope you know that." I nodded while opening his robe slightly and kissing his chest. "I hate how you do that."

I smiled up at him. "Do what?" I played with his hair why waiting for an answer.

"for making me frightened to touch you one day, to making me lust for you the next." Oh so I did scare him.

"I'm sorry I'll be nice if you want me to." I nibbled on his neck.

"No, I wouldn't want that!" He moaned. "Besides I fell for the bitch anyways." I punched him on the arm. "Bloody hell! What was that for?" Draco whined.

"Why did you tell your mother what happened, She's probably down stairs telling my father, the dark lord, and the whole fucking party!" I snapped. "You know right when I walk in the room there will be a whole bunch of people talking to me, and making a big deal out of it, and you know I don't want to be the center of it all. Why did you do it?"

Draco smiled. "When I walk into the room with the 'center' of attention on my arm that makes me the 'center' of it to, so I guess I didn't it for the attention." I hit him again. The self centered creep.

"Oww, this is an abusive relationship I want out!" He teased, where I would stop the hitting.

"Draco, Jasmine, Time to come down." Our fathers called together.

Draco well half naked, and me looking like I just rolled out of bed. Which I did. "Draco, make your house elf fix me back up." I gave him a look.

"If you snakes didn't eat anymore of them." I laughed. "Flow!" A house elf appeared. "Fix us." with a snap my hair was looking good and my wrinkles were gone. (in her dress.) Draco looked handsome he was in a black tux with a red flower in his thingy (don't know what its called.) his blonde hair his hair looked the same only brushed. "Lets go,"

We walked down the stairs arm in arm. I guess our lips were still swollen because we got strange looks from my dad, and cheerful ones from his mom.

"Honey Narissa told me what you did in transfiguration, Why didn't you tell me?" My father asked.

"Honesty dad, its not that important, its not like I did anything new." I mentally smacked my head. Now I'm in for it. He swept me up into a hug. People were staring. "Dad!" I hissed "Stop, wait still later."

"Nonsense they know what they did to!" I gave Draco I told you so smirk. "The dark Lord is proud he once to make you a member tonight, I have every right to be happy." I looked at him like he was stupid.

_"Mercy, Lucifer, get in here!"+ _My dad can't get mad at me with them here. Mercy and Lucifer slithered up my arms.

"I'm not getting the dark mark." I said simply. There was gasps around the room.

"Why not!" My father and the dark lord snapped at the same time. Dad backed down.

"I'm not stupid, most of my clothes are sleeveless and who's not going to notice a dark mark on me?" I laughed. I knew I was getting my self farther in deep shit. "Besides, Dumbledore will be cautious of students and people now, he wouldn't let on into his school."

Every thing was quite. The dark lord was thinking.

I went on. "If you want to keep more death eaters out of AzKaban , you need to do something to the marks."

"Go on." The dark lord said.

"put like a spell on them where no one can see them, only put them on the ones that haven't been convicted or mark has been seen to keep them safe. Every body is on the look out for death eaters as it is."

"She has a point my lord." Bellatrix bowed.

"Yes very well, any other attachments you think nessaserry little one?" The dark lord looked proud. So did dad and Bellatrix.

I thought for a moment. "You could have it set up where you could speck to a single person or more threw the mark, like mind wise." He smiled a thoughtful one that was kind of creepy. Draco whispered something in my ear.

"Oh and Draco Malfoy thought that instead of running towards a place where you can disparate you could touch the mark like a Port-Key." I smiled at Draco proudly along with his father and mother.

"We will be joining to smart children tonight!" His voice rang out. "Draco Malfoy, and Jasmine Noels!" There was cheering.

My father came over. "Good job kids!" My father was always happy with something I did. There only one time he got mad at me and that's when I made my snakes attack him. We mumbled thanks. "I only wish your mother was here, she would be so proud." He sighed. I know he loved mum, but she rarely had time to do anything with us anymore. Not like I enjoy it when she dose. It makes me feel like second best to my father.

"She is here." I said. I pointed over to a corner there she was Jewel a tall lady with brown long curly hair her eyes a dark purple like a jewel standing there with my dads brother Uncle Rick, holding hands. Draco hands tighten its grip with mine. So I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"She's here, good old Rick, dragged her here!" My fathers eyes brighten. "JEWEL!" He yelled over the commotion. Mum looked trapped. Uncle Rick dragged her over.

"Jazzy, honey I'm very proud of you, you to Draco." She shot us warning glares.

"I'm not proud of you mother." She let it pass.

"Rick I'm so glad you could get her away from her work and bring her here!. You're the best brother ever." Sometimes I think my dad is to happy of a person. I think he blocks things that could hurt him out. I herd before he got me back at three he never used to smile, now that's all that he dose.

"uh… Richard I think Mr. Parkins was calling your name." Mother watched him leaving. "It was very sweet of him wasn't it."

"Yes, now I can spend time with me wife." My mother flinched.

"Actually no, I was planning on getting all my work done tonight, but because of this happing I don't think I can catch up. I'll have to spend weeks at work." I think this was the first time I saw my father truly frown. It literally broke my heart, and something in my mind because I took a swing at my own mother.

Draco grabbed my hand before it came to close he held hugged me from behind not letting go of my hands. Lucius, Bella, Narissa, Snape, and the dark lord was watching closely. I struggled in Draco's arms. I stomped on his foot but he still didn't let go.

_"attack mother!"+ _I hissed at the snakes.

_"Are you sure Jazzy?"+ _Mercy hissed.

_Do it, make her bleed make her cry! Don't use poison she doesn't deserve to die!"_+

"What is she saying Lord?" Narissa asked feeling scared that she might harm her baby. Lucius, Severus glared at the scene before them. Bella was smiling wickedly hoping that Jewel will be hurt. Voldemort just smirked, and calmly said.

"Sicking the snakes on her mother." right when he finished The was a ear drum breaking scream.

Mercy was biting into mums leg showing no Mercy. What did you think I named her that for fun? Lucifer was cutting the circulation off in her other leg before he bit it. Always did like to play with his food. I snickered into Draco's arms.

"Oh no! what did they do!" I screamed sarcastically.

"You!" She shouted "Make them stop!" Her leg was bleeding badly. I smiled a smile that could make Dumbledore shit himself.

"Make them stop now, Jasmine Mae Noels!" My father said harshly. He obviously wasn't amused.

"Alright." I sighed. "Taking all my fun away." I whispperd.

_"Okay guys that's enough, go taunt the house elfs, maybe Mop I heard he's been naughty."+_

The dark Lord, Lucius, Narissa, Bella, and Severus along with some other people came closer.

Severus, Bella, Lucius, and the dark lord had an amused look.

"What do you think you where doing?"

"I thought it would be funny! And I'm not the only one ether." I pointed over to them.

"Why did you do it?"

"She never has time for us, anymore, And when she so happens show up some place with uncle Rick, I'm always the last thing on your mind. I'm sick of being second best in your heart. I like it better when its just us. Mother doesn't want to be in this family, and we shouldn't make her." I shook with anger.

"Your mother and I love each other very much along with this family. She's just been busy that's all."

"And what the rest of the death eaters haven't?" I barked out. "Why couldn't you have married someone like Bella! She would have dropped anything she was doing for something like this." Bellatix looked proud.

"She could die!"

"She Isn't that lucky! I would have made them stop if she came close to death, I wouldn't do that to you."

"I'm taking your mother to the hospital." Before he left the door Voldemort did a spell that he was planning to do the almost all his death eaters for the new and improved mark.

"Mother, father, can Jasmine stay tonight I'll get a house elf to fetch her luggage for tomorrow?"

"She's more than Welcome here."

I was emotionaly tired. I have never rose my voice to my dad, and he hasn't rasied he voice to me before ether. I had a feeling things weren't going to be the same again.

Once Draco and I resived the dark mark. I was to numb to feel the pain, and Draco's arms were asleep from hold onto mine to tight to feel much pain.

"I'm sorry I ruined your party Mrs. Malfoy." I meant it, If I hadn't told my dad I seen mother than it wouldn't have happened.

"Its okay darling, and How many times do I have to say its Narissa."

Draco had to carry me up the stairs when my heel broke. I feel asleep in Draco's arms whisppering today is just not my day and petting Mercy and Lucifer.

A/N Draco and Jasmine are not together they're best friends with benifets... and it was for the moment.


	3. First Mission

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potters books. Though sometimes I wish… Oh I also didn't make up the dream Caryl Wilson. Firebrands Lady. First page, Its used as a summery but I got the bright idea to make it a dream. I'm changing some of It.

First mission

* * *

I planned to sleep on the train, but Draco had other plans.

"Jazzy you should start your mission. Get it out of the way." Nag nag nag is that all he dose. I don't know how many times he's said that. Dose he see me moving. No. enough said.

"I need sleep." I mumble.

"Just apologize to Granger and send a wink Weasleys way. Then your done for today."

"But I'm a first class mud blood hater!" He rolled his eyes.

"What is Ms. Sparks scared of a little mud blood." I jumped up and was out the door. I don't care what anyone says I'm brave.

I start looking for the dream teams compartment. They just had to pick one far away didn't they. Gosh!

I slung open there door to reveal, Granger, Potter, Ginny, Luna, LongBottom, and Ronald. The were all looking at my face. Ginny, Ronald, and Luna looked concerned.

That's one of the reasons I don't cry a lot. It leaves marks that wont go away, well for awhile. But I could play this to my advantage.

"What do you want?" Granger snapped. I really don't like her.

"I just wanted to say sorry, for what happened in class, and how I usually treat you. I guess it doesn't feel very well to be called names." Damn I'm good. I didn't even crack a smile.

Granger actually believed it. It seems like the others did to. Even Ginny and Luna.

"What happened, Jazzy?" Ginny's so sweet.

"Family, again." I bowed my head. I'm I good our what.

"That cheating bitch!" Surprising enough that was my dear Lunette. All heads turned her way. "What her mother is a cheating whore!" I smiled. Gotta love Luna.

"so right you are, Well Granger, Peace Offering." She nodded.

"Stop calling me Granger. My friends call me Hermoine." I laughed this was to easy.

" I'm not just another one of your friends." I thought for awhile. "I'll call your Hermes."

With a wink to Ronald, I was out of there.

* * *

My bed felt so nice. Draco got an extra room because of some problems in his rooms concerning Pansy. He practically begged Snape to let me stay with him.

Dream in third person.

_+ The deep sensuality of his voice sent a ripple coursing through her. With her back to him, she wriggled into a clean shift. _

_She did not hear him until his breath grazed her neck. _

_"I am not accustomed to being disobeyed." _

_"And I am not accustomed to having to obey." _

_She faced him, chin raised, her eyes glowing with a savage inner fire. He returned the steady gaze, his eyes boring into her, probing her very soul. "Say the words, Jasmine," He whispered, his finger grazing against he temple. The slight touch of his hand sent a warm shiver through her. "You know what must be said." She nearly swayed with the intensity of her feelings, for the anticipation of his touch was unbearable. "Say the words!" His voice broke with huskiness. _

_"I am yours to command, my lord." _

_"Nay! Not to command. You know the words." _

_She tried to look away, but he shook his head decisively as he tilted her chin and studied her face. "Say the words!" _

_"I am yours --to love." _

_"Forever." _

_"Forever." _

_His right hand united with hers, then his left, until they formed the symbol of infinity-- or hand fasting. _

_"Swear it upon your immortal soul." _

_His eyes compelling her to speak. "I sear it upon my immortal soul." _

_He brought her fingers to his lips for a light kiss and then to the drawstring at her throat. She tugged on the chemise fell to her ankles. Their eyes remained locked. "You have given your vow. We are bound for eternity in God's sight. The pledge is given and the contract shall be sealed." _

_He gripped her almost violently to his chest. She twisted, arching her back away from him, nut he lifted her until she could feel the pulsating shaft of his manhood against her woman's place. "You are the wife of my heart and soul, Jasmine. We need no further ceremony--- you and I. 'Twould not be any different." + _

I sat up straight in my bed sweating and all randy. Who was that guy? This is not the time for me to have sick perverted dreams.

Now I know one of the reasons Draco wanted me to share a room with him. I jumped in bed with him. He was smirking. Did he know about the dream?

"I know you would come soon enough. You could never keep your hands off of me." He was smiling now. I could tell from his eyes.

"Sick-o, I just had a very very good dream, And can't get back to sleep. I blame the dream for my actions."

"You're the sick-o-, dreaming about sex."

"How did you know?' There's that god damn smirk.

"You were moaning in your sleep."

I hit him and ran to my own bed laughing.

_

* * *

"Hey Jasmine?" Herms yelled. The Slytherins gave my a dirty look, but I trust Draco to tell them._

"Huh?" She handed me a note.

"Its from Ron. He's put charms on it so only you could read it."

I read it on my way to the Slytherin table.

_Jasmine, _

_Whatever your doing I want it! If your not doing anything forget I said anything. _

_Ron + _

Faze one, and two complete.


End file.
